Out of the Blue
by ZoeHope
Summary: Tuvok and his away team save Captain Janeway in extremis from being killed during an alien experiment. She loses almost all of her memories in the process and the crew will do everything to get her back into the captain's chair. J/C
1. Chapter 1 : Into the Black

**"Out of the Blue"**

 _[ST:VOY Fanfiction]_

 **Summary :**

 _Tuvok and his away team save Captain Janeway in extremis from being killed during an alien experiment. She looses almost all of her memories in the process and the crew will do everything to get her back into the captain's chair. J/C_

 **Disclaimer :**

 _The Star Trek universe belongs to Paramount._

 _English is not my native language, and I haven't practiced a lot lately. I'm utterly sorry for the mistakes you might find. I wish I had a Beta-Reader. I hope you'll like the story, though !_

 **=/\=**

 **CHAPTER 1 : Into the Black**

Where was she ?

She tried to ignore the throbbing pain behind her eyes and opened them : A grey ceiling which was metallic and cold, yet comforting. She turned her head to the right and noticed a balding man in a blue and black uniform, his back toward her.

"Hi…" She tried with a very rough voice.

The man faced her and offered a warm smile. He slowly stepped toward the biobed and pulled off a device from the console next to her. It made small beep noises as he activated it atop of her.

"Do you remember me?" He asked softly.

"I regret." She whispered closing briefly her eyes. "I don't."

"What is your name ?"

"My.. name... " She frowned and took a deep breath. "My name is Kate.. Kathryn."

"Yes, you are Kathryn !" The man heavenly smiled.

"Janeway."

He stopped what he was doing, and put back the odd device on the console. He laid a very friendly hand over her shoulder. She heard doors opening and lifted her head to see someone coming in. She slowly pushed herself up and sat on the side of the biobed.

"Doctor, how is she ?" The new occupant of the room asked to the other one.

"Better than expected, Mr Tuvok. I'm highly convinced that she'll have a full recovery after a certain amount of time."

Kathryn noticed the Doctor had trailed over Tuvok's name for her. She shyly grinned to thank him.

"May I ask… what happened ?" Kathryn heard her voice shake with emotion as she planted her eyes into Tuvok's.

The vulcan glanced at the doctor who silently allowed him to proceed. "As the Captain of this starship, you were expected to meet the Paxians ambassadors to sign a treaty. A terrorist group of this planet has abducted you in order to steal your memories for military and scientific purposes after they were informed about a former alliance we made with a species called 'The Borg'."

Tuvok tried to speak slowly to allow his captain to understand everything. She had lowered her eyes to the floor and was trying to comprehend the whole story.

"Tuvok and a security team found you just in time." The Doctor continued. "They stopped the scientific experiment that was proceeded on your brain to avoid permanent damages." He paused and once again put a hand on her shoulder. "Though… by stopping the process... the neurons of your brain limbic area were severely harmed. I think I got you under my care in time, you'll just need some time to recover." The doctor sighed and warmly smile once again. "It won't be easy, Captain. But your crew is there for you."

 **=/\=**

"There, you got the mess hall ! It's kind of my place." The cheerful voice of Neelix highlighted her once again. "I specifically chosen to end the visit there so I could get you something to eat I know you'll love !"

"Are you the loveliest person alive in this world?" Kathryn unlooped her arm from Neelix's.

"I just want my captain back" He winked at her. "Please have a seat, I'll be back in a minute"

She sat on the chair he designated to her. She looks around herself to the other people enjoying their meals. She caught some warm glances toward her. A dark haired woman with some kind of light fish bones on her forehead stood and grabbed the side of her table. She looked at the young man in front of her as if silently ordering him to imitate her. Together they pulled their table against Kathryn's and sat back.

"Lunch is a friendly time. My name is B'Elanna, and this is Tom."

Kathryn heard another table rasp again the floor, another man greeted her as he sat right next to her.

"I'm Harry Kim."

"Ayala."

"Samantha Wildman."

"I'm Naomi Wildman !"

"Tal Celes."

"Will Foss"

"Henri Zimmerman"

"Agam"

Soon the mess hall had a single large table with a dozen of crewmen chatting over funny and happy memories they had with their captain. The young Naomi was sitting on the knees of Kathryn proclaiming herself as the captain assistant.

Neelix watched them with tearful eyes. They almost lost her. She was sometimes a guide, sometimes a mother, a role model… She was the leader of the craziest and most intense adventure of their lives. She could sacrifice herself for them… and the crew would sacrifice themselves for her.

"Your mouth was all stained in purple, too !" Harry laughed. "You said, Ensign, these are the times we have to remember."

Chakotay entered the mess hall at the same moment. He stopped at the touching view in front of him. Some noticed him enter, including Harry Kim. Who stood up smiling at him.

"Commander, you might want to join us, my seat is yours." The young man said, as he took another chair.

Chakotay hesitated. His eyes met hers. He breathed out, enjoying her beauty in secret and the comforting feeling to see her in good shape after her rescue. He stepped toward the now empty seat next to her.

There was a moment of slight silence in the mess. They had all watched the silent exchange between them.

"Welcome back aboard, Captain" Chakotay whimpered as he briefly took her delicate hand. Tom Paris felt his wife grabbing his knee at the tender view in front of them. Chakotay awkwardly cough and offered a warm smile to all the crewmen around him, wordlessly thanking them for this sweet initiative.

 **=/\=**

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be online soon.**_

 ** _Please RR!_ **


	2. Chapter 2 : Skewed Memories ?

**CHAPTER 2 : Skewed Memories ?**

The doors of the turbolift opened over the 1st deck. She stepped forward slowly, looking at her surroundings. Her second in command remained close behind her.

"Captain on the bridge." He softly said almost to her ear. "We always say that when you arrive here."

She stared at the big screen in front of her displaying various colors of cloud and thousand of stars. Chakotay laid a hand on the small of her back and guide her forward, toward the two emblematic empty seats.

"This is the Captain's chair. Please." He invited her to sit down on the left as he took place on the right.

She watched him then lowered herself next to him. He noticed her hand shaking and she softly grabbed the armrest. He looked at her face, her eyes were lost in front of her. At first he thought she was overwhelmed by the beauty of the landscape shown on the main screen. But she was actually looking glassy-eyed to the empty space in front of her. Slowly it was her whole body that was slightly quivering.

"Kathryn?" He purposely used her first name in the softest tone he could have. Something was going on… there was a lot of memories on this bridge. Perhaps this was a bit too much all at once. Chakotay kept looking at her with great concern, waiting for a directive or an indication about her wellbeing.

She blinked heavily and a tear escaped from under her lashes. They stood from their chairs slowly in unison.

"I'm… sorry" She said in a full voice, controlling remarkably well her growing discomfort. "I think I'll go to my quarters, I feel exhausted." She smiled at him with still teary eyes and turned to leave but stopped in her motions. "...and…. I don't know where they are…"

"I'll walk you, of course." He offered

=/\=

Kathryn Janeway was exhausted though she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing miles away as memories came flooding back to her. She saw herself on the bridge, taking decisions that would forever change the lives of her crew or entire populations.

She threw the sheets away from her body and stood furiously, heading toward the bathroom.

"Computer, light !" She ordered angrily.

The sight in front of her was alarming. She watched herself, frowning at the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and a very pale skin. Her hair were a mess. She hated the view. She suddenly saw the tension of her previous life on her features. The woman in front of her was disgusting her, that woman who made decisive choices for other, sometimes deciding who lives and who dies, strangling a whole crew in the other side of the galaxy from their homeworld.

Her fist crashed against the glass, shattering it in pieces. She winced at the sudden pain and look at her bloody knuckles. She sighed and washed the warm liquid off with some water and grabbed the white towel from the side of the sink. Wrapping her fist into it she left the bathroom and walked into the main room of her quarters. Standing in the middle, she looked toward the stars through the large window.

Why was she remembering all those bad moments aboard Voyager. She recalls the stories of the crewmen from the mess hall. It was a great adventure, the crew was clearly a family to her. She loved them all as her own children. Janeway smiled against herself as she felt her throat tighten and her eyes get teary. She breathed in slowly, to steady her emotions.

The door chime of her quarters startled her. She blinked heavily and wiped her eyes. "Come in !" She launched with a strong voice.

The door opened on Chakotay in slacks and grey t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders.

"Did I woke you up?" She asked shyly referring to the broken mirror.

"I wasn't sleeping, what happened to your hand?" He waved at the towel she was holding.

"Two days for the emotions of a life might be too intense."

"Hold on, I have a dermal regenerator in my room" He warmly smiled. "I used to break various objects too to relieve the pressure."

He came back to her sitting on her couch with a hot coffee in her valid hand. He walked toward her and kneeled in front of the large sofa. He softly grabbed her hand and put away the towel. He worked the device on her skin. She watched with amazement the small wounds disappear.

"There." He whispered setting the towel and the dermal regenerator on the coffee table. "Are you alright?" He sat next to her.

"Better, really. " She answered quickly. "I try to focus on the nice moments I had with the crewmen of the mess hall yesterday morning" Kathryn sighed and grinned. "I had a bunch of annoying memories, and I felt furious… angry."

Chakotay watched as she lifted her head toward him an odd expression on her face. " Angry…. Angry warrior." She continued whispering.

He quivered as he remembered the time they spent together on New Earth and when he told her about this story he completely made up in a weak attempt to tell her what she truly meant to him.

"It feels good to remember sweet things like this." She said in a low voice. "But it sads me somehow, why…?" She asked to herself, her eyes were still on him and they travelled along his face lingering shyly on his lips.

Chakotay felt a heavy weight on his chest as his breath was caught in his throat.

"The true meaning of peace…" She added voiceless as she inched forward toward him. He could feel her breath tickle his nose as she got even closer to him. Kathryn was about to link their lips when he suddenly stood, a hand ruffling awkwardly his hair. She looked utterly wounded by his action.

"I'm sorry." He didn't wanted to allow her to kiss him while half of her life was still a void. He didn't wanted to get rejected as soon as she'll remember her principles and protocols. "You should get some sleep… I'm sorry." He said again and left her quarters quickly not daring to look back at her.

She watched him, frozen. Her memories were blurry perhaps even skewed, but she saw herself and Chakotay living together. She remembered that small house in the middle of nowhere, gardening her Talaxian tomatoes while he showed her the blueprints of a boat he would build for them. She remembered the bathtub he made for her to relax and the way he used to massage tenderly her shoulders.

Kathryn slowly raised herself from the sofa, left her coffee on the table and returned to her bedroom. Hoping that she would finally be able to rest.

=/\=

The morning after, Kathryn headed to the mess hall, she was happily greeted by the people she walked by in the corridor. She had a much more colored and healthier face. She could feel their relief to see her in better shape. Entering a very crowded mess hall, Kathryn noticed her second in command drinking a tea on the opposite corner of the room. She was about to cross the distance that were separating them when Neelix walked to her handing a steaming mug.

"Black coffee for you, Captain."

She smiled to thank him and headed toward Chakotay, she sat in front of him.

"Captain." He welcomed her, with a shy grin.

"I need to ask you something." She directly got to the point. "I need to know because I can't stick the pieces together."

He looked at her with apprehension of what she was going to ask him. "Of course." He said lowering his cup on the table crossing his hands in front of him.

"Did we… happen to be… lovers ?"

He was very aware of the sudden silence over the tables next to them. He didn't dare peeking around him. He had to answer, he couldn't avoid this question.

"No."

An odd expression crossed her features. She looked puzzled. The memories she recalled the previous night were telling her the exact contrary.

"But… did you wanted to?" She laid her coffee cup next to his, looking deeply into his eyes.

He sighed, it wasn't easy to hold her glare. "Yes." He honestly and simply answered.

"And… Did I wanted to?" She offered a very tender and wide smile.

"I honestly don't know." Chakotay looked down at his hands.

She also noticed the too silent people around them while they were loudly chatting just a minute before. Even Neelix had stopped his cooking to glance over at them. Chakotay was feeling the heavy pressure of their eyes onto his back. He slowly stood.

"If you wish to discuss that later, when you'll be fully recovered… I'd be happy to help."

All of the protocols and principles of Starfleet couldn't stop him from bending over to her to tenderly kiss her cheek. His lips lingered on her skin and she closed her eyes to fully enjoy the feeling. He walked toward the door, on his way he received a sharp elbow hit in his ribs from B'Elanna. She looked at him with dark annoyed eyes. He left the quickliest he could and made his way to the bridge.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : Brain Seizure

**CHAPTER 3 : Brain Seizure**

 **=/\=**

Kathryn wanted to talk with Seven of Nine. She was told she could find her into Cargo Bay 2. She crossed the automatic doors and saw the young woman working on some PADDs.

"You wished to see me, Captain?" Seven asked lowering her device over a metallic tank.

Janeway looked at her, she was overwhelmed by a strange feeling she couldn't define. She stepped further into the large room, toward her.

"Is everything alright ?" The ex Borg drone questioned as she lift her eyebrow, feeling her discomfort.

"I guess... I just feel light headed." She answered, sliding a lazy hand into her hair. "Do you have some time for me? Your story is still very blurry..."

"Of course. I will assist you in your recovery."

Seven was about to start a report on how the Captain had welcomed her aboard Voyager when she noticed her eyes glued to a spot atop of her own shoulder. Seven peeked behind herself and understood she was staring at the Borg alcove in the back of the Cargo Bay.

Kathryn felt her knees weaken as violent flashes of memories suddenly resurfaced from her past. Her vision was darkening and colors were slowly disappearing in favor of green tones. She looked at her hands and almost screamed in fear. They were pale almost translucent, various wiring were coming out from under her skin. She felt her whole body become deadly cold and suddenly saw Tuvok and B'Elanna walking toward her as Borg drones. They lifted their arms, ready to plant the robotic sharpened pipes of their wrists into her neck.

Seven jerked forward to try to catch the Captain before she hit the floor. She eased her slowly down and tapped on her Comm Badge.

"Seven to SickBay, medical emergency in Carbo Bay 2 !"

=/\=

"Cortical stimulator, Mr Paris ! Ten milligrammes cordrazine !" The doctor ordered and the young man handed them the two devices with swift dexterity.

The doctor used them on the motionless Captain. "The synatic stimulation worked. We're getting her back."

"Doctor…" Tom whispered looking blankly at the monitor at the feet of the biobed.

The hologram hurried next to him. "Her brain encephalogram is too weak… oh no."

"What does that mean?"

"Her cognitive abilities were severely damaged after the seizure she had." The Doctor explained with a low voice, sadness bending his face.

"Does that mean… we would never get her back? She could be paralysed or…"

Tom Paris slowly stepped toward the unconscious woman, taking her hand in his own. He closed his eyes painfully.

 **=/\=**

Chakotay crashed his fist against the bulkhead of the meeting room. Tom jerked forward to grab his shoulder from behind.

"She was fine just a day ago, her recovery was going well…" The commander whispered shaking with anger and pain.

"Her brain had a cascading degeneration every time she recalled something, she couldn't be saved, we just postpone an unavoidable carebro-vascular collapse." Tom explained slowly.

"We're going back, they have better and more advanced medical facilities…"

"Chakotay…"

"I said, we're going back." Chakotay turned toward him furious. "I won't abandon her without doing a thing."

"Aye, sir."

 **=/\=**

Chakotay wandered into the empty corridors of Voyager, he was now heading toward his quarters after some times walking with no destination in mind. Though he stopped in his tracks. He was right in front of her doors. The doctor had insisted she stayed in her quarters rather than the infirmary. The dark haired man laid a hand on the cold metal of the door, breathing heavily. He hadn't seen her since her seizure. The last moment they shared, was that kiss on the cheek in the mess hall. Chakotay unlocked her door and cautiously stepped in. The lights were low. She was sitting in front of the window. Someone had put a blanket over her legs. Her head was resting against the back of the armchair. Her eyes were drained, staring blankly in front of her. She was gone. She was nothing more than an empty carnal envelope.

Chakotay slowly moved to her and knelt in front of her knees. He delicately took her small hand. She didn't jerked, her eyes didn't flinch. It was like a pale image of the woman he deeply loved.

"Oh Kathryn…" He sighed, his voice shaking. He grabbed both of her hands and pressed them against his mouth. This was the hardest thing he ever had to go through. He closed his eyes and let sobs shake his body, allowing himself to release the pain while no one could see him.

"I can't lose you, not after all we've been through together…" He cried his face now damped. "You are the strongest connection I've ever had with anyone. You made me understand the true meaning of peace." He said echoing his own words of some years ago. "The true meaning of love, Kathryn…"

"Tuvok to Chakotay." His Comm Badge buzzed.

Chakotay closed his eyes. The interruption made anger getting stronger than pain. "Go ahead."

"We're into orbit."

"Roger."

The ex-Maquis looked once again into the empty eyes of his Captain. He kissed her fingers and let go of her hands. He raised himself up and left her quarters. He hadn't noticed, perhaps because of the faint lights of the room, the single and small tear that escaped Kathryn's eye.

 _TBC_


	4. Chapter 4 - Desperate Measures

**NA : _OPYKJ corrected t_ _his chapter and the following, thanks a lot to her, now your eyes won't bleed while reading ! Thank you again my friend ! ;)_**

 ** _Peeps, you should definitely go to read her work, she's awesome !_**

 **=/\=**

 **CHAPTER 4 : Desperate Measures**

 **=/\=**

"He lied ! I know he lied !" Tom Paris yelled down a resonating alien corridor. "They know how to help the Captain… oh don't look at me this way, Tuvok!"

"Actually, your reasoning might be correct, Mr Paris,." the Vulcan said in a low and impassible voice.

Chakotay was pacing when he noticed a man behind a large stone pillar staring at them with intensity as if inviting the group to come closer. The commander walked toward him, not breaking eye contact.

Peeking in a paranoid manner, the Praxian whispered as Chakotay approached, "I know how to help your friend…"

=/\=

In the briefing room, Chakotay almost lost his temper and could have punched the face of the alien in front of him. Vega Kai was working undercover at the Praxian Embassy. He had told them he had been present when Kathryn Janeway had been abducted on their planet. Tuvok was holding the commander with a firm grip away from their guest.

"The Praxian Ministry for Foreign Affairs needed informations about your Borg alliance. The process is not dangerous if it is completed," the alien defended himself.

"Are you saying that we are responsible for Captain Janeway's current state of health?" Tuvok asked as he blocked Chakotay from throwing himself at Vega.

"How could you have known… the transfer of her memories was over and the process of regenerating her brain cells was starting. Ambassador Chakah lied to you… They have the crystal that contains all of the informations they needed from Captain Janeway." Vega risked a few steps toward the commander. "They needed you to believe she was taken by a terrorist group… but this was a diplomatic conspiracy."

"Why would you help us against your own kind?" Chakotay slid away from Tuvok's grip to look directly into Vega eyes.

"I would give my life to prevent our government to get informations about the Borg. The Borg fascinate them, and since they heard of you and Voyager, they believe an alliance could be possible with them. I'm part of a large group that fears for the safety of our planet, our families." Chakotay looked at him. It was like hearing himself years ago when he decided to join the Maquis, to defend the safety of his world against the Cardassians.

"Please. You have to trust me…" The man stared at Chakotay. "We have to bring your Captain back to the planet and transfer her memories back into her brain. The process will be permanent. If we get caught, they won't let us do it and we might even get killed." Vega explained as he began to pace in the briefing room. "I can help you enter the high security area where the crystal is stored…"

"You could just destroy the crystal. Why are you taking additional risks to help us?" Tuvok lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Because I need your help. I want to end their actions once and for all." Vega lowered his eyes to the floor. "I want to destroy the facility."

"You are expecting us to provide you with explosives. We cannot help you in any terrorist attack." Tuvok announced with a categorical tone.

Chakotay suddenly walked toward the door to leave the room. Tuvok followed him through the bridge and leaped just in time into the turbolift before the doors closed.

"Commander, you are not considering…"

"The Praxian government committed a direct attack toward us by abducting a Federation Captain. It is our duty to fight back."

"Sir, by helping a terrorist group against their government, you are violating multiple Starfleet decrees, starting with the Prime Directive."

"I've made my decision." Chakotay turned toward him with dark eyes. "And in case you have forgotten, I'm currently in charge of this vessel."

=/\=

The doctor almost jumped in surprise at the sudden storming irruption of Chakotay and Tuvok into the infirmary. Chakotay headed directly toward the hologram.

"Commander? What is happening?"

"I need your help. I have to bring the Captain back to the planet." Chakotay simply said, breathing heavily.

"Of course Commander. Seven could also…"

"That will be just the two of us," the former maquis announced.

"The three of us,." Tuvok corrected him. "This is a very difficult mission, Commander. You will also need my help."

"Thank you." Chakotay looked at the Vulcan with relief.

"Anything for my Captain, sir."

=/\=

"Energize," Chakotay ordered as he held the delicate body of his Captain into his arms.

Tuvok appeared behind him, a heavy phaser in hands. The Doctor was next to him, holding a tricorder in front of his face. Vega stepped forward, leading the way.

They walked in silence in the darkness of a light forest. They were grateful for the light that were provided by the two moons of theis planet.

"This way !" Vega whispered as he opened a trapdoor that was leading into a dark small tunnel. "I have a security access to the chamber where the crystals and the technology that will heal Captain Janeway are stored."

Tuvok stepped in first. Chakotay followed, holding his precious captain close to his chest. Tuvok and the doctor switched on their wrist lights and they all began to walk deeper into the infrastructure while Vega closed the metallic gate behind them.

After a few minutes of silent walking, they ended in front of a portal with a red flashing device on the wall next to it. Vega ran his hand along the light and it turned green. He unlocked the door and they cautiously crossed the entrance into another corridor. They heard voices coming from behind a bend.

"Two guards, you'll need to stun them," the Praxian said to Tuvok.

The Vulcan nodded and slowly walked forward. He fired twice, hitting his target each time. "Clear," hHe announced and resumed his progression.

They arrived into what looked like a laboratory and the Doctor used the tricorder over various equipments. The ceiling was high and the walls made of hundreds of small metallic squares. Each had a panel with a screen that was just the size of a hand, resembling a scanner of some sorts.

Vega moved toward a biobed. "Lay her here," he indicated to Chakotay.

The commander did as he was asked. The Doctor joined him. They watched the Praxian step on a little platform on the floor against the wall.

"Lock 5267," he said aloud.

The platform started to levitate and got him to one of the metallic squares where he laid his hand against the electronical captor. The little gate opened itself. He withdrew a small titanium box. The platform lowered down back to the floor.

"This is the crystal." He handed it to the Doctor. "You need to put it into this interface, the rest will follow." Vega walked toward Tuvok. "I fulfilled my part of the deal, your turn."

Tuvok eyed Chakotay and dropped the backpack he was wearing to give it to their ally. Chakotay held Kathryn's head, and the Doctor connected wirings to her forehead. He inserted the crystal into a matching niche into the device. The devices started to emit lights and sounds. Chakotay watched Kathryn's glazed eyes with worry. A small needle emerged from a pipe and sank into the skin of her right temple. Her whole body started quivering. The Commander looked at the doctor who raised a hand to calm him down. The readings of his tricorder were normal and not alarming.

Vega withdrew explosive charges from Tuvok's bag and started putting them all around the room.

"This will take some minutes, Commander." The hologram said, his eyes glued to the readings from the device in his hand.

There were suddenly flashes of light around them and a robotic voice echoed from everywhere. "Intruder alert, Crystals chamber."

Tuvok threw himself behind the corner of the main entrance before a shot could reach him. He fired back, hitting most of the time. A laser grated his shoulder but he only flinched and kept shooting at the enemies.

"Commander, I have to warn that their phasers are set to kill."

Chakotay noticed the blood slowly staining the yellow fabric of the Vulcan's uniform and felt adrenaline run into his veins. He noticed Vega grabbing the remote detonator and running toward a small escape door. He rushed after him, crushing him with all his weight against the floor. He caught the remote from his hands. It was blinking green.

"You activated the charges, you, idiot !" Chakotay yelled grabbing him by the neck. "We just have two minutes left to escape!"

"There's no time for her!" The Praxian spat.

The Starfleet officer punched him, breaking his nose and stood back. He needed nothing else from him.

The Praxian crawled toward the door he'd just opened and fled the room. The Doctor was imperturbable and was still focusing on the Captain's vital signs. Suddenly all the room went dark, even the device still attached to the woman.

"They cut off the power!" Tuvok yelled to them.

Chakotay started to feel light headed, as he watched Kathryn's motionless body. "Spirits… No…" He was getting desperate, knowing his last chance to save her had just disappeared. He rushed toward her and grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"Her vitals are good, commander ! But I have no idea if…" The EMH was stopped in his analysis when Kathryn clasped Chakotay's sleeve. They both noticed she had closed her eyes.

"We have to leave, now !" Tuvok warned them.

"Voyager, do you read?" The commander's commbadge remained silent..

"This section of the facility is blocking our signals, we have to get out !" The doctor exclaimed as he hooked his tricorder to his belt and teared the crystal from the machine.

Chakotay slid his arms under Kathryn's shoulders and knees. He lifted her from the biobed and headed toward the small door which Vega had used for his escape. The EMH yelled at Tuvok to follow them and the Vulcan left his position, ceasing his firing.

 **=/\=**

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 - I Heard You

**CHAPTER 5 : "I heard you."**

 **=/\=**

The small group was running as fast as possible along the small corridor. They could hear the voices of their pursuers behind them. A closed door stopped them.

"It's locked !" The EMH exclaimed as Tuvok began firing warning shots down the corridor behind them.

"Com…. V-ger, do you copy ?" They heard Harry Kim voice from their commbadges.

"Harry, can you beam us out of this mess?!" Chakotay asked, breathless.

"B'Elanna is working on it Commander !"

"The facility will explode in a matter of seconds, Ensign !" Tuvok said loudly.

Chakotay felt the blood rush into his veins. The phaser shots were coming closer and closer to them.

Suddenly, the walls and the floor rocked violently. Pebbles of concrete and large amounts of dust fell on them from the ceiling. Chakotay felt a hot wind blow on his face and saw flames licking the walls of the corridor, and moving towards them.

Chakotay lowered his knees and laid Kathryn on the floor. He bent over her chest and face and protected her from the debris and the approaching fire with his arms crossed around her head.

There was a blinding light with a familiar sensation then silence.

"Just in time !" B'Elanna's voice surprised them.

Chakotay looked up. The half Klingon was smiling at them. The doctor was still stunned and sitting on the transporter pad, looking lost. Tuvok was still aiming at the void in front of him.

The Commander sighed in relief. Tuvok gave his phaser to a crewman and hurried toward the transporter room doors as he tapped his badge. Chakotay heard him ordering Tom Paris to fly Voyager away from this area of space in warp speed.

"Ch… Chakotay…"

He looked down at the weak voice, his breath stuck in his throat. Kathryn lifted a trembling hand toward his face and slid the tip of her fingers along his cheek ensuring herself that he was not an hallucination.

"Welcome back Kathryn," he whispered, his voice quivering with emotions.

"I've been… screaming… As loud as I could… for you to hear me."

"I heard you."

A faint smile enlightened her face and she traced her thumb along his chin. Her hand and head fell back as she slid into unconsciousness.

=/\=

Chakotay was pacing in front of the sickbay doors since the Doctor had pushed him out. After an hour watching him walk right then left, B'Elanna grabbed his arm and stopped him. Tom Paris chose this moment to exit sickbay. He eyed the commander anxiously.

"The Doc just finished the intervention. All the content from the crystal should have been transferred back," Tom explained slowly. "But… we will have to wait until she awakes to know if everything went well."

"She shouldn't be alone when she awakes then…" B'Elanna said walking slowly toward the door to glance inside.

"I'd like… to stay with her." Chakotay whispered hesitantly.

Tom wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and they shyly smiled at him, inviting him to join his Captain.

=/\=

It felt like déjà vu, opening her eyes and see the ceiling of sickbay. This time, though, she felt different. Kathryn Janeway sighed pleasantly as she shifted to make herself more comfortable. It was pleasant to be in control and not be imprisoned in her own body. The Captain was suddenly aware of a warm pressure over her right hand. She rolled her head and saw him. Her second in command was asleep, his head resting on the edge of her biobed, their fingers intertwined.

Kathryn glanced around her. There was no trace of the doctor or anyone one else except the sleeping form of the man next to her. She rolled slowly on her side and softly ruffled his hair with her free hand. He stirred and finally woke up when her caress reached his tribal tattoo.

"You should sleep in your bed," she said in a rough sleepy voice worried, about his back and neck in the morning.

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead caught her wandering hand and kissed her inner wrist.

"Sorry…" He let go of her hands, aware that this kind of affective demonstrations were not their habitual language. "I'm glad to have you back."

Kathryn felt cold at the loss of contacts. The past events had considerably shaken her ability to keep him away from her and her feelings. She had made it through because he was always at her side. Now that she was able to remember the protocols and her principles, she did not want to use them any longer as an excuse to not open her heart to him.

Kathryn pushes herself up in a sitting position and balanced her legs over the side of the biobed. He instantly stood and tried to ease her back down. "You shouldn't… you should rest some more and…

"Chakotay…" She grabbed the front of his uniform to still him and planted her eyes directly into his.

They were close, her knees touching his thighs. He lowered his hands from her shoulders to her elbows and looked away. Kathryn understood his discomfort but she cupped his cheek to reclaim his eyes.

"I'm glad to be back, too…" She offered him a warm smile then bent forward to wrap her arms around his torso and rest her head against his chest. "Thank you… for everything you've done."

Chakotay was frozen for a moment; he looked blankly at the wall in front of him and shyly hugged her back then buried his nose into her messy hair. She heard him breathe its perfume before he shifted to kiss her forehead.

"I will always be here for you. I promised it to myself a long time ago." He said in a low voice as he laid his chin over her head.

"I know," she answered as she patted the red fabric of his uniform, enjoying the feel of his strong muscles under it. She loved him deeply, more than any other man she'd loved before. She smiled against his chest and rubbed her nose against him as she buried her face in his uniform. She could remember his open hearted confession when she was alone and paralyzed in her quarters.

"What?" He asked softly, hearing her laugh.

Kathryn straightened and looked up at his face as she slid her hands along his chest. He mirrored her wide smile and stroked her hair. Her eyes wandered on his lips as she bit hers.

"I wanted," she said, he frowned. "to be your lover."

She was referring to the discussion they had had in the mess hall only a few days before. His smile slowly faded at the sudden realization.

"Today, more than ever," she added.

He cupped her cheeks, astonished. Her hands locked behind his neck inviting him toward her. He sighed with pleasure when his lips met hers softly. It was a shy caress but it made him feel light- headed. Her fingers travelled into his hair and he tilted his head to the side to deepen their exchange.

They kissed eagerly with open mouths and she sucked at his bottom lips desperate for more. He pulled away, heavily breathing and she couldn't restrain a disappointed moan.

"You should rest."

"Chakotay ? Did I…"

"No." He smiled. "Though, I'm a little confused about everything that happened. Why don't we start in a more conventional way?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Commander?"

"Probably," he almost babbled.

"I'm not a conventional woman," she answered with a mischievous smile.

She licked her lips.

=/\=

END

=/\=

 _I hope you liked reading this story as much as I loved writing it !_

 _Please R/R, and thanks again to my BETA-R ;)_


End file.
